


"Helping"

by omi_writings



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gen, Gloria wants to be a good younger sister, Hop wants to help, I wrote this because the champion ball scares me, M/M, Reader-Insert, gender neutral reader, sibling shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omi_writings/pseuds/omi_writings
Summary: After years of failing to get her older sibling the best birthday present, Gloria thinks she's finally found the perfect one that will make them happy. And maybe even a solution to their romantic problems surrounding a certain Champion.You would have much preferred a gift card. Or maybe even a good nights rest.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader, Hop & Reader, Leon/Reader, Yuuri | Gloria & Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 244





	"Helping"

Your little sister had never been good at giving gifts.

At 7 years old Gloria had walked up to you on your 15th birthday with her hands clasped shut. She’d told you she’d spent hours trying to think of the perfect thing to get you, and that she had finally figured it out, and had deposited a worm on your lap.

At 10 there had been a long line of misses, but she was sure she was going to get a hit. She had to this time. She walked up to your room after your 18th birthday party, determination spelt out on her face as she stalked right up to you with a box of chocolates in her hands. Already opened. She admitted to eating half the box as payment since she’d saved up 4 weeks of pocket money to buy it for you.

It turned out Hop had eaten the other half and left the crumpled up wrappers in their place in a weak attempt to hide the crime.

Now that Gloria was 13, things had changed. She was the Champion of Galar. She had bested and caught two legendary pokemon, and she had an endless supply of funds for which she could use to purchase gifts. She was positive that this year would be the one where you would accept her present with a wide smile, and give her a big, happy forehead kiss. 

The present she had under her arm- She’d earned it through sheer determination, slaving every day over a pot at lunch and dinner. Making every curry she could think of. And she was positive that this would be her year.

Because Gloria knew you liked Leon. 

You like-liked Leon. You had for a very long time now, but you’d never told him! Every time she thought you were close, you would clam up and get nervous! No words would come out and the moment would be gone! But no more would that happen! It would be okay because Gloria was a fantastic sister who had the perfect solution! One she even vetted before an audience before going ahead with!

“There’s no way this won’t work!” Hop enthused from beside her, as she bounced on her heels, the anticipation and joy too much to handle. Here she was in Wyndon, with her best friend, at her big sister’s doorstep! With the best present in the world!

There was absolutely no way that this could ever go wrong!

Gloria knocked on the door once. But you didn’t hear her. Probably asleep. So she knocked again a little louder. But still nothing.

The two teenagers shared a look, and Hop gave a solemn nod. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

The two began to whale on your front door.  
Deep inside your apartment, rousing like a sleeping Charizard, you were awakened.

Birthdays were, in your mind, supposed to be fun things. There was no concept more fun to you, at the wise old age of 21, than staying inside with your favourite food so you could watch your favourite shows and not have to worry about anything or anyone else.

You and your sister had never been very similar siblings, in that regard.

“I’m coming! Stop hitting the door! Gloria, you absolute-”

Yes, you knew it was Gloria who was attacking your lovely wooden door. Because no other person in their right mind would go whaling on a front door in such a manner at the ripe old time of 6 in the god damn morning. No person, other than your ever-energetic, ever-excited sister would drag themselves out of bed to celebrate the birthday of a family member to it’s complete fullest.

No other person except for maybe Hop. Who you were positive was also there, judging by the sheer conjointed force and endless pattern the slamming of their tiny fists made.

Still dressed in your pyjamas, you threw open your door. You were so, so ready to take them firmly by the shoulders. To explain to them that other people lived in this apartment block. To hiss through gritted teeth that you loved them both very, very much. But that it was just too early in the day for this, and if you were about to receive another slime-covered worm for your birthday, you were wondering if they could maybe move it to a reasonable time, like 1pm.

You don’t get to say anything. Because your eyes don’t fall onto the beaming faces, and their bright hopeful eyes. You don’t even take in the fact that the two are already fully dressed, implying they’d been up by 5:30am at the latest.

Your eyes fell to the complete and utter monstrosity that lay under your little sister’s arm. 

It stared back.

“Gloria.” She bounced a few times on the spot, the purest expression on her face.

“Do you like it?” You went through all 5 stages of grief.

Were one to look at Gloria from behind, one would see an innocuous purple ball. The kind one threw to pokemon while camping, or even kept aside for their small children to play with.

From your perspective, you were told a different story. As you gazed into the golden eyes of the devil himself. Taking the form of a ball-shaped demon resembling that of the man who had won your heart, Leon.

It was abhorrent.

And it seemed that it had the honour of being this years birthday gift to you.

“I love it.” You wheezed like a Copperajah was standing on your chest, forcing the air out of your lungs, and this one lie was the last line of words you were to ever speak aloud to the world.

“I got it after filling my curry dex! I thought it would help you practise talking to Leon.” Oh, it would. As much and as long as you had secretly pined for Leon, the thought of confessing feelings to this orb made of evil itself? You much preferred the concept of rejection and ruining your friendship with the ex-champion forever.

Dying was preferable to ever making eye-contact with that thing again.

“It’s so… purple.” You commented as Hop took it out of Gloria’s hands and offered it to you. You feared touching its surface would kill you instantly. Perhaps through its sheer cursed energy. But Hop looked so happy, and you knew he regretted the chocolate incident all those years ago. So you gingerly took it from his hands.

“It looks just like Lee!” Yes. If Leon had lost his soul, been trapped in a ball and been repurposed as a tool of pure hatred. If that happened you were sure Leon would look just like this.

“He designed it himself!” Gloria added, and you pursed your lips, breathing in deeply through your nose. Of course he did. Of course he did.

“This is probably…” The worst present you had ever been given. You placed it under your arm as if you were holding a ticking bomb. The two stared at you hopefully.

“The best gift I have ever been given.” You said slowly, and both Hop and Gloria lit up.

“Really?!”

“Yep!” You nodded, the word left you in a squeak, and you tried not to grimace. Your eyes stung from lack of sleep, and as the two high fived you looked to your window that showed the outside world, and found it was still dark inside. You thought of the two teenagers again, and your chest ached a bit.

“Did you guys really wake up this early for me?” You noted the bags under their eyes, but they didn’t even break their smiles as they nodded eagerly.

“Of course we did!” Hop placed his hands proudly on his hips.

“We had to make sure you had the best start to your day ever!” Oh. It was certainly… a start. It was a start to a day.

Despite that, the smallest of smiles pulled onto your lips, and you stepped to the side.

“If that’s the case, then I think that some very special, very chocolatey birthday pancakes are in order. Wouldn’t you say?” Their eyes went so wide they looked like Blipbugs.

“Really?! You mean it?!”

“Yes! Come inside before we get yelled at by my neighbours!” That was all the signal Hop needed as he sprinted into your apartment, making a beeline for the kitchenette. Gloria, on the other hand, stayed still, watching you slowly before her arms looped around your waist.

“Happy birthday.” She mumbled into your stomach, and your free hand came to rest on her head, ruffling her hair.

You nearly forgot about the atrocity still slung under your arm as you kissed her forehead and ushered her inside.

“Thank you, Gloria.” You murmured, locking the door behind you as she went to join Hop, who was in the middle of removing every pot and pan in your cabinet and laying them out on the floor. You glanced down at the ball.

“Confess, huh?” You asked the Leon-imitation as if it were capable of giving an answer. You had plans to meet Leon for a special dinner later on anyway. Maybe this would be the day…

It stared back at you, and you let out a sigh and set it down on your nearby settee. You could think about it later. For now, you would focus on making sure the morning of your 21st birthday would not be marred with the memory of Hop and Gloria burning down your apartment block.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Pokemon so I really hope you enjoy!


End file.
